


五题备份

by Meiying



Category: 30天快乐搞一围
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Summary: 白骨-精神类疾病-目光-透支-透明人





	五题备份

**Author's Note:**

> 白骨-精神类疾病-目光-透支-透明人

【白骨】

僧人们说埋得不深，高剑雄也的确挖几铲就遭遇了异物。没有想象中棺材板的硬邦邦，他于一堆碎屑中刨出张卷起来的破烂草席，未加固的包装在出土坑的瞬间就展了开，露出那个他想而不得的人。

连噬腐的蛆虫都无法再从这具骸骨上找到新食物，于是除了从席子缝漏进去的沙土，无想还保留了高剑雄上次见他时的洁净。

无想当然是洁净的，即使当高剑雄从他身体里退出去结束那场毫无喜悦的奸淫，葡萄一样的圆眼睛依然能无视身体的下贱，浸在眼泪里泛清亮的光。

高剑雄看到盆腔处还有一具极小的白骨，勉强算是胳膊的一小段已经伸出无想的身体，其他部位还躺在母亲不再温暖的腔中。此刻没了肉体阻隔，孩子的父亲毫不费力地将它抱了出来，卸下一片盔甲垫着它放到脚边。

然后他半个身体探进坑，双手抚着爱人的肋骨，亲吻脊柱。

回家吧，闻道。他说。

【精神类疾病】

靳一川抓着喷头，另一手在丁修身体里摸索。他抠到两个涨破的套子和一堆来路不明的液体，异物被手指带着，沿软烂湿滑的洞哧出来。

丁修敲开门的时候身上几乎不剩几块布，屁股里还插着根粗长的劣质狗尾巴，合不上的下巴淌满水和精，大眼睛也翻得只剩白。靳一川不用想都知道他又去干了什么。

性瘾之于丁修，丁修之于靳一川，一开始就没得选，便没资格谈喜欢不喜欢。

等靳一川手忙脚乱把师兄从浴缸拖到沙发上，又取来药瓶和温水，就见着他维持刚刚被摆放好的位置，整个身体跟表情一样松弛瘫软，笼罩在关了灯的客厅唯一的光源里。

丁修上门之前靳一川正在看电视。此前看的什么节目他永远想不起来，只记得那一秒响起猫和老鼠的配乐，破娃娃丁修瞪着涣散的眼睛突然嘿嘿乐出声，好容易擦干净的嘴又开始流口水，可就是停不下。

汤姆被杰瑞推下悬崖，他笑。

汤姆被大狗打得奄奄一息，他笑。

汤姆被女主人扫地出门，他又呜呜地哭了。

他哭得如此之惨，以至于靳一川在之后将他锁在床上的日子里，不得不顺便用块黑布绑住左侧脚踝，严严实实遮住上面纹着的一个缨字。

【目光】

任志芳是个女人。

按讲一个女人本不必如此强调，只不过近些年才鼓起勇气活得更像女人，这话对她而言，和时下流行“告诉自己你最美”的心灵鸡汤大概一个性质。

任志芳一直很自卑。她幼时身上没什么肉，用叔叔阿姨的话说叫“柴”，一点不水灵；稍微大一点人是变软了些，可大骨架大个子，加上性子呆反应慢，成了同龄人理想的欺负对象。

母亲在她很小的时候自杀了，从没人教她怎么当一个女孩子，她漫长的青春期只与宽松校服和路边摊为伴，上大学才买了第一条裙子，才开始跟着双色套印的小开本时尚杂志偷偷学化妆。

父亲看她的目光自那之后变得很奇怪，她知道。母亲死后，父亲再没找过女友更没结过婚。长年独身的中年男人，突然要和跟一夜间长开的女儿天天同处一个屋檐下，朝她投来的异常注目也再好理解不过。

任志芳有一个宝贵又龌龊的秘密，她享受父亲的目光。

沉默的餐桌上审视一样扫过来的，自身后投来的自以为隐蔽的，入夜悄悄溜进她房间长久注视衣架里排排裙子和女士内衣的，她都不讨厌。

事实上，她理解中父亲对她的渴求，成了她自信的一个筹码。任志芳乐于得到一个女人应当获得的、异性的、性吸引意义上的肯定，哪怕这种肯定来自亲生父亲。

当然享受归享受，她还保持女性基本的廉耻与矜持，入浴都会好好关上门，哪怕浴室的狭小不透气让二十多分钟的沐浴过程有些难熬。

正因如此，父亲唐突的闯入才使她震惊和恐惧。

她惊叫着用毛巾挡在身前，又结结巴巴地小声说着爸你干嘛爸你快出去。

你才是在干什么，父亲的声音是压抑的愤怒和压不住的疲惫，他一步跨过两人的距离，扯下那块本也没多大用处的小小遮羞布，你还要这样到什么时候。

任志芳被比她矮小的父亲逼在墙角，光裸的背贴上瓷砖也不觉得冷，她缓缓滑坐到地上。

爸不要，您想想妈妈，我是您女儿，您不能……

她又像小时候被其他孩子欺负时那样深深低下脑袋。可就和那时候一样，别人看不看她不以她是否以目光回敬为转移，她能感觉到父亲盯着她看，但是不知道盯着哪里，也许哪里都看了，她觉得自己像个下贱坯子，尽管她没有做任何诱惑的事情。

然后父亲头也不回地走了，走时也没带上浴室门，任由凉风呼呼地往这里灌。任志芳在凉风里捂着脸哭起来。

任志芳是个女人。

可是除了她自己，没人承认。

【透支】

※

刘川又在半夜被拖了出去。

这大约三五天就要上演一次，同室犯人早见怪不怪。熄灯半小时左右他被叫走，一小时后发着抖回来，待押他的狱警锁门离开，才哭哭啼啼缩上自己的小床，然后那一大坨被子里会传出小小的啜泣声。

不过从来没人安慰他，或者操心发生了什么。待在这种地方的，即使有那么些同情心，谁又不是自顾不暇。

※

头回只有一个狱警，新来的毛躁小伙子，一脸没什么本事的凶相。他坐在办公桌上玩着警棍，头也不抬地问垂手立在门口的刘川，知道叫你来干嘛不。

报告，不知道。刘川低着脑袋，他刚要睡着就被拉起来，有些昏昏沉沉，不过还是反射性保持了犯人应有的礼貌。

你白天跟人打架，还顶撞狱警，本来应该关你禁闭。狱警注意到刘川听到“禁闭”的时候腿狠狠哆嗦了一下。但你可以不用去，他又接着说，然后抬起视线，正对上刘川满溢了惊恐和哀求的眼睛，而那张脸还是木木的，不敢有表情。

我关照你，你的日子会好过很多，狱警笑嘻嘻地说，听说你以前干过那个，应该知道我什么意思？他朝一边警员休息用的折叠床努努嘴。

刘川没上手铐，沿途走廊都有摄像头，一直分布到这件办公室门口为止。犯人没有隐私，警员可是有的。

狱警沉默地盯着呆愣愣站着的刘川，一会儿将跷二郎腿的腿换了一边。这一换腿像是拨下某处开关似的，刘川一个激灵行动起来，大步迈到床前跪好，吸吸鼻子将手伸到身后，自己扒下搓洗得褪了色的灰裤子。

※

第二回那个狱警有了伴，那人年龄跟他差不多但资格老些，狱警大约是讨好前辈性质地向对方献了这个宝。两人一前一后捅着刘川，一边抱怨白天食堂西红柿炒鸡蛋的鸡蛋太咸，宿舍区洗手间靠墙第二间的门锁坏了，下周探亲假领导又没批。

刘川剃干净的脑袋瓜上没头发可抓，于是当他被嘴里的咸腥气呛到咳嗽时，脸前的人只能掐着他后颈上的肉作警告。

后来还有过几个年纪更大的，也许是因为老一些，观念和见识不允许他们上来就和年轻人一样提枪上阵，而多是在边上看一阵才加入。他们硬得慢射得快还不爱干净，加之身上那股中年人特有的味道，刘川回去常常要伏到洗手池边干呕好一会，第二天早饭也吃不下多少。

有次他因为白天干活太累，狱警还用又粗又硬的电棍在后面比划老半天，刘川又困又怕地吐了。但是只有一点点，他赶忙脱下上衣把脏东西擦干净，眼睛里还噙着眼泪，小声说着对不起，和平时一样地躺了回去。

他不是没有为了某种目的出卖过身体，之前是为了任务，现在就只是为自己罢了。为了不被找茬罚禁闭，为了多两分钟探视时间，或者为了不在小组活动中和看不顺眼他的犯人分到一起。这些微不足道的甜头和他付出的东西不成比例，可刘川别无选择。

囚犯的活动范围有限，能见到的狱警自然也有限，但是刘川在那件办公室，几乎见过天河监狱上上下下所有人员。

他每天都觉得自己马上就要用完所有力气和希望，但还是坚持了下来。

他还要出去，还要见到季文竹。每天早上他都会对着窗台上小小的盆栽发这个愿。

【透明人】

视力不是爆炸夺走的唯一东西，陈峰被钱大钧接回去的时候，已经不太摸得出皮肤和织物的区别。

当钱大钧几个月后自他嘴中尝出一股生涩味道，同时发现浴室里香皂上被刮蹭掩盖过的牙印，就知道状况又恶化了。

他没在晚餐桌上说什么，但确实发现陈峰食量是在一天天变小。入夜他关掉床头灯在他身边躺下，也什么都没说。

再后来他问陈峰想不想回家，陈峰说自从驻守南昌城，他就当自己是死人，家里也是一样。

陈峰说的家，自然不是将十五岁的他卖给军队的那个。钱大钧知道陈峰在被迫击炮击中前一个月，还在给老家某个女人寄钱。

而一直到钱大钧在怀里揣着装了陈峰的木盒登上离乡的飞机，他每个月还会替他做同样的事情。


End file.
